Skin Deep Revisited
by badwolf1988
Summary: When Belle uttered the words, "So, what are you going to do to me?" in the season one episode, Skin Deep, my mind went somewhere not Disney-rated. This sweet and sexy story was the end result. RumBelle
1. What are you going to do to me?

**_Disclaimer:_** _All fanfiction writing comes with a price...and mine is having to write this stupid disclaimer. I do not own Once Upon a Time. Much like General Hospital, it is owned by the evil villains at ABC/Disney._

 **Author's Note:** _For the sake of this story, we are going to make the timeline a little AU. The curse is going to hit not long after the events of Skin Deep in this story. We are also going to examine how life would have been different if Rumpelstiltskin had broken the curse of the Dark One while still in FTL._

 **Author's Note II:** _This is not going to be a very long story. Five to ten chapters at most. I'm just trying to dip my toes back into the world of writing for fandoms instead of writing RPFs._

Belle nervously paced back and forth in her tiny cell. She couldn't believe that she had been foolish enough to fall for the Evil Queen's tricks!

Rumpelstiltskin was furious with her...and he had every right to be. She had no idea that he wanted to remain under his curse. She had no idea why he would choose to carry such an awful burden but if she knew him like she thought she did, she knew that whatever his reason, it was a good one.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching in the corridor and she knew it was him. He could have easily used magic to bring himself to the dungeons but Belle knew that when he was angry or upset he preferred to travel by foot to give himself time to think and collect his emotions

His gold-tinted, scale covered face appeared but it was expressionless as he opened the door.

Once he had entered, he just stood and stared at her for a moment.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Belle pushed herself to ask.

She knew that he wouldn't kill her. The fact that she had almost broken his curse with a simple kiss proved that wither he wanted to admit it or not, he loved her. So, no, he wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. But there was a very good chance that he would send her away...and that was the last thing in the world that she wanted.

Where would she even go? She couldn't return to her father's land. Everyone knew that she had been living alone with the Dark One. The whispers about her tainted virtue would be unbearable to live with. Not to mention the fact that her father would probably still insist on her marrying Gaston. She couldn't do that. If she couldn't marry her true love then she would never marry. It was Rumpelstiltskin or no one for her.

"You didn't know the Queen's true motives." It was a statement, not a question and it was said with no anger. Did this mean that he had forgiven her?

"Of course not!" She said softly. "Your destiny is yours and yours alone. Only you can break your curse...when you choose. That choice is not mine to take from you, Rumple."

"No, it is not, dearie." He slowly shook his head. "But it is mine to give you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in hopeful confusion.

"I have some explaining to do, dearie." He took a step closer and truly surprised her (and startled her a little) when he placed a claw-like hand on each one of her hips. "You have a right to certain truths before you can make an honest choice. If you can live with what you hear, we can...negoatiate breaking the curse of the Dark One." When he gave his trademark maniacal giggle Belle could have sworn she heard an undercurrent of desire hidden within it.

"And if we break your curse - what then?" Belle asked. She had to make sure that she was understanding him correctly. It certainly sounded like she was getting her wish...the chance to actually be with him.

"Well, then, dearie...you will get to find out exactly what I'm capable of doing to you." He leaned forward and lightly nipped her earlobe.


	2. Discussions

Belle didn't know what to think when Rumpelstiltskin took her hand and magically transported her to one of the only rooms in the Dark Castle that she had never before entered...his private chambers.

She took a moment to take a look around. The room was a lot brighter than she had imagined. In her head, she had pictured everything being black or brown...dark. But this room wasn't dark at all.

A large four-poster bed made of cedar wood stood off to one side covered in a gold (she should have guessed) duvet. On the other side of the room was a large stone fireplace that was currently blazing with life. In front of the fireplace sat two brown leather armchairs.

Rumpelstiltskin led her to the armchairs and nodded for her to take a seat. Once she did, he took a seat in the chair beside her.

"Before we discuss my curse any further, dearie, I think it best to explain how I brought it upon myself in the first place." He finally spoke.

"Go on," She encouraged, trying not to sound too eager.

She listened with rapid attention - like a child listening to their mother or father read a storybook before bedtime - as he explained his marriage to Milah. How she had run away with some dashing pirate and left him and his son - Baelfire was his name - alone. Her heart broke as he told her how he had feared for his son's life during the ogre wars. He told her of how, not unlike herself with the Evil Queen, he had been tricked by the original Dark One, Zoso into accepting an unbelievable burden. When she finally learned what had happened to Baelfire, she openly cried for the loss that both father and son must have surely felt. Even dysfunctional relationships between parents and children carried a great amount of love. She would know. While she had always been the obedient daughter, she had rarely, if ever, seen eye-to-eye with her father about anything. That didn't mean that she didn't love him - and at times greatly miss him.

"I am so sorry, Rumple." His left hand rested on the armrest of his chair and she leaned over and gently covered it with her own.

"I brought it upon myself, dearie."

His voice was a lot more monotone that she had ever heard it. Most of the time, it was like he was playing some kind of character from a book. Every sound, every look, was tailored to fit his image as the Dark One. But the Dark One was not seated beside her at that moment. No, this was Rumpelstiltskin. A man who had made a lot of mistakes and endured more than his share of hardship, but still a man.

"All magic comes with a price."

She had heard him say those words often enough during her time in the Dark Castle but she had never fully understood what he meant by them until that moment.

"Still...I understand why you've done the things that you've done...for the love of your son." She smiled softly but sadly. "I understand why you can't break your curse just yet."

"Oh but I can, dearie." There was that strange little giggle that she had come to adore.

"I don't understand...?"

Rumple jumped to his feet rather gracefully and moved to stand directly in front of her.

"You see, after our dear Evil Queen tried to work her dastardly charm on you...I paid her a wee little visit." He pinched his thumb and pointer finger together in front of his face. "I made her a deal you see..."

Why didn't this surprise her?

"What kind of deal, Rumple?" She asked suspiciously.

"I gave Regina an old curse that I just had lying around in exchange for her help finding Bae. With her help, I can find my boy...and be with you. That is after all if that is what you still wish, dearie." The imp that seemed to never truly be still, stopped talking and just stared at her as though he could see through her as he awaited her response.

Belle had to take a moment to truly fathom what he was saying. He was willing to give up his powers to be with her; to accept True Love's Kiss. But kind of deal could he have made with the snake that was the Evil Queen that would allow this to be possible? She didn't know much about Regina but she knew that if the Evil Queen was willing to go against the Dark One...she wasn't a woman to be trifled with.

"You'll have to explain a little more before I can truly say yes or no, Rumple." She finally answered.

He proceeded to explain to her the power of the Dark Curse. It would take them to a world without magic...the world to which he had lost Baelfire and where Regina was convinced she would find her happy ending. In exchange for the curse, Regina would give him - and her - a comfortable life in their new world. Without telling the Queen, he had built a few "extras", as he called them, into the curse. He and Belle would retain their memories and the curse would break...twenty-eight years after it was cast. One that day came, they would be able to start their search for Baelfire.

Belle was having a hard time wrapping her head around what he was saying. She got to her feet.

"Rumple...I don't know..." She shook her head. Could she allow this happen? Was there anything she could do to stop it?

He reached out and ran a clawed hand along her jaw. "You don't have to decide tonight, dearie. You have time to think it over. Regina is too inept to figure out how to cast the curse properly straight away." 

**Author's Note** ** _:_** _I want to make a request of my readers. I am two seasons behind on OUAT right now, so, PLEASE DO NOT leave spoilers in reviews or private messages._

 **Author's Note II:** _I know Rumple doesn't tell Belle what he did to Milah in this chapter. He excluded that for a reason. Come on...he's still Rumpelstiltskin. He has to keep some secrets._


	3. Sleep on It

Belle paced the length of the castle's cast library. The hour was late...or early depending on how you looked at it. The first rays of morning would soon be on the horizon. She was lost in thought and had been for hours. She rotated between sitting on the rug, gazing into the blazing fire and pacing. Her feet had actually begun to hurt.

Could she allow Rumpelstiltskin's plan to go forward? Was there really any way to stop it? From what she had personally witnessed...what Rumpelstiltskin wanted...Rumpelstiltskin got. And this wasn't some magical trinket or piece of gold they were talking about. This was his son. The person that he loved most. The reason he had taken on the curse of the Dark One no matter how ill-advised the decision had been. Could she live with herself if she took away his one chance to find Baelfire? Was the curse really that bad? A land without magic really didn't seem like such a bad thing. Magic only brought heartache, ruin, and pure evil from what she had experienced. She thought about her kingdom and the terror that her people lived in always being under threat of an ogre attack. Rumpelstiltskin had said that time would stand still and the Dark Curse would break after twenty-eight years. Everyone - her father, her people - would be able to live their lives peacefully...in a land completely void of magic and magical creatures. The more that she thought about it, the more the idea of the curse actually appealed to her.

"You're going to wear a hole in my floor, dearie."

Belle jumped, startled, and ended up tumbling (rather ungracefully) into a comfortable armchair that she knew had not been present prior to her fall.

With a cackle, Rumpelstiltskin materialized in front of her.

"You should be asleep, Belle." He gently chastised.

He very rarely used her given name and she couldn't help the tired smile that came over her pretty face.

"I've already told you, dearie...you have plenty of time to think things through." He once again informed her. "Without my guidance, Regina can not cast the curse straight away."

"There will really be no magic in this new land? And everyone will be free after twenty-eight years?"

He didn't respond verbally, he simply gave a curt nod of his head.

Belle took a deep breath to gather her courage.

"I want to be with you in the land without magic." She said softly and somewhat tiredly. "I want to break your curse." She finished with a yawn that she couldn't have held back if she tried.

Rumpelstiltskin said not a word. He simply stared at her for a long moment before holding out his hand to her.

Belle didn't hesitate to reach out and take it.

He pulled her to her feet and in the time it took him to blink her eyes closed and open them again, he had once again transported them to his bedchamber. This time they came to rest beside the gold covered bed. When she looked down, she found herself dressed in one of her simple, white cotton nightgowns.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Tonight, you will sleep on it. Should your decision remain the same, I will visit our inept Queen and help her along."

He waved his other hand and the bedcovers peeled back as though carefully pulled by an invisible hand.

Belle blushed and a warm feeling spread through her when she realized that he was allowing her to share his bed.

She knew that no amount of sleep was going to change her mind but she didn't argue with him. She would prove to him that she would never change her mind about wanting to spend the rest of her life with him.


	4. I Love You

Belle awoke late the next morning. The sun was already high in the sky when she opened her eyes. That was probably the most restful night's sleep that she had gotten since she had arrived at the castle.

She stretched her arms over her head and was pleasantly surprised to find a pair of thin, gold arms wrapped around her middle.

After gently tucking her in the night before, Rumpelstiltskin had left her to fall asleep alone. She expected to wake up alone as well (thought she didn't want to). She had just assumed that he was not yet ready to share a bed. She was happy to find that she had been wrong.

She was pulled from her thoughts when his arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer. Even though he was still asleep and not in control of his actions, Belle couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped her lips. She wished to wake up this way every morning.

"You will, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin wasn't nearly as asleep as she thought he was...and it seemed like she was voicing her desires out loud in her half awake state.

She rolled over in his arms so that they were now facing one another. "Do you promise?" She asked softly.

"I swear it, sweetheart." He used one clawed hand to gently caress her back. "Does this mean that your decision remains the same?"

She brought a hand up to lightly stroke the side of his face, "Of course it remains the same...I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

She didn't expect him to say it in return. Rumpelstiltskin was a very guarded man. He didn't need to say ti for her to know that he loved her - the fact that she was capable of breaking his curse proved it. This didn't mean that she wouldn't like to hear it...if only just once.

His arms tightened around her and he leaned closer so that their noses were brushing together. She could feel his warm breath on her lips; could smell the apple-cinnamon tea that he favored.

"I love you too, my Belle." Even though he was so close, she had to strain to hear him.

Hearing him say the actual words reduced her to tears of pure joy.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled away from her and reached up to gently wipe away her tears. This completed, he moved to lay his head back on his pillow so he could look at her.

"I really wish that I could kiss you right now, sweetheart." He admitted in a husky whisper.

Belle could feel her face burning at his words.

"Then why don't you go and visit the Queen so that you may?" She challenged.

If this curse was really going to happen, she didn't want to spend too much time thinking about the morality of her decision. She didn't want to have time to regret her actions...or inaction as the case was.

"You know, Dearie?" He giggled. "I think I'll do just that."

With another giggle, he was gone, and the dice of fate were cast.


	5. What you love most

Rumpelstiltskin arrived in the Queen's quarters just in time to duck a fireball that Regina threw in frustration.

"Dearie," He held up one finger. "I don't believe this level of anger is healthy."

"You!" The Queen rounded on him with fire in her eyes as well as her hand. "You gave me a curse that is useless!"

"Is it the curse that is useless...or is it the caster?" He giggled as he materialized on top of her vanity table, seated with one leg crossed over the other.

"I sacrificed my prized steed!" Regina hissed as another fireball was the thrown. This one shattering a vase next to the window.

"Your prized steed?" His laughter now held a hint of malice. His anger was suddenly at the boiling point. He had schooled her better than this. He had told her that the curse required her to sacrifice the heart of the thing she loved most and the stupid bint had gone and killed a horse?! "YOUR PRIZED STEED?!" He shouted and he was suddenly standing in front of her with his hand around her neck. "Have I taught you nothing?! All magic comes with a price!"

"And...wh...what's...mi...mine?" Regina barely managed to spit out.

He smirked and released his hold on her throat.

"You already know..." He taunted. "Daddy's heart."

"I can't..." Regina shook her head and rubbed her throat.

"Oh, cut the dramatics and skip right to the ending." He rolled his eyes. "You can do it and you will...or I'll give the curse to someone else. Maleficent still hates you, right?" He tapped a finger to his chin as he though in thought. "And it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for me to pop over to Wonderland to give it to your dear mother..."

"Fine!" The Queen looked at him with so much hatred that Rumpelstiltskin knew that if she could kill him on the spot, she would have. "I'll do it."

"Do you remember your end of the deal, dearie?" He quizzed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You and that simpering maid of yours are to retain your memories. You're also to be given great wealth and a comfortable life." She recited.

"Very good." He nodded. "Your next attempt to cast the curse shall be tomorrow at midnight." He instructed.

"Why tomorrow at midnight, you insufferable imp?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have my reasons, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin giggled before vanishing.

"I really hate that gold encrusted elf." The Evil Queen muttered to herself.


	6. Proposals

Belle was in her beloved library, absentmindedly flipping through an old leather-bound book of fairy stories when Rumpelstiltskin returned. He was in high spirits when he appeared in front of the chaise lounge chair she was sitting in and playfully pulled her to her feet.

"I take it your meeting with the Queen went well?" She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her middle. It truly amazed her how a man could be so affectionate without ever kissing her.

"The curse will be cast tomorrow at midnight." He replied gleefully.

"You seem truly happy, Rumpel." She observed.

His arms tightened around her waist, "Why wouldn't I be happy, sweetheart? I'm one step closer to finding Bae, my curse is about to be broken, and I have you. That's more than I could have ever asked for...although I'm going to be selfish and ask for one more thing..." He giggled.

"What's that?" Belle asked curiously. His words had made her so happy that in that moment she probably would have granted any request.

"Before the curse hits, before we leave this world...I want you to be my wife, sweetheart." He reached up and stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckles. "I want to know that you belong to me, in this world as well as in the new one." A hint of possessiveness entered his tone and a tiny shiver went through her body.

"Oh, Rumpel, don't you understand?" She shook her head and gave him a watery smile. "It doesn't matter what world we are living in or even if we're apart...I'll _always_ belong to you."

"And I you, dearie." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Does this mean that you'll marry me?"

"Of course it does."

A true, radiant smile came over his face as he waved his right hand and a beautiful ruby and gold ring appeared on the ring finger of her left hand. "Then I believe that belongs to you." He told her as he drew her a bit closer.

"You know I'll want children?" Belle felt compelled to blurt out. "Once the curse has broken and we've found Baelfire...I want to be a mother."

If it was possible, his smile only grew wider. "A mother you shall be, sweetheart." He leaned down to nuzzle her nose with his. "I wasn't very good at fatherhood the first time around but maybe, with you by my side, I'll get it right this time."

"I have faith in you." She took a chance and kissed his cheek.

"Hint taken, dearie." There was that giggle again. "And now...for something that is long overdue." He turned his head and captured her lips in a tender and loving kiss. As the magic surged and pulsated all around them he only kissed her deeper.


	7. Just a Man

When they parted, the man that was before her was not the man who had been in his place only moments earlier. Gone were the claw-like nails, kinky hair, and golden-hued skin. Replaced with strong, work-worn callused hands, muddy river hair, and a normal, healthy skin tone. Golden, reptilian eyes were exchanged for warm brown.

"Do you no longer desire what you see, dearie?" Rumpel asked apprehensively after she had been silent too long in her careful observation of his new appearance.

Belle smiled warmly as she reached up to caress his cheek, "On the contrary, Rumpel. You've never been more attractive to me."

An eyebrow quirked up. "And what is that, sweetheart?" His normal voice was deeper and huskier than the Dark One and Belle could quickly see herself becoming addicted to it.

"Because," She laid a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. "when you're like this, you're truly yourself...you're truly mine. You're just a man...that I love."

He pulled her to him tightly and nuzzled her nose with his, "I'll always be yours, my Belle." He promised against her lips before sealing them together once again.

Belle was glad that he had a firm grip on her because the way he plundered her mouth like he owned her (and maybe he did) left her knees weak and her unable to support her own weight.

When oxygen became a requirement, they finally parted and Rumpel laid his forehead against hers, "It feels wonderful to be able to do that."

"I know," She smiled but then grew concerned when he grimaced and moved one hand from her waist to grip the back of the chair that sat beside him. "Rumpel, what's wrong?"

"My leg." He told her through gritted teeth.

It seemed that with the Dark One gone, Rumpel's old injury had returned. She let him lean on her as she helped him to his bedroom and into bed. Once he was settled, she went to leave the room but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm just going to fetch you some willow bark tea. It's good for pain," She explained but he didn't loosen his hold. Instead, he pulled her into bed with him and enveloped her in his arms.

"I don't need willow bark, sweetheart. I just need you." He dropped a kiss to her hair.

"But Rumpel, however, will we get married if you're in too much pain to leave this bed?" She giggled but made no attempt to move out of the comfort of his arms.

"People fear the Dark One. I'm sure I could scare a local minister into performing a bedroom ceremony." Now when he laughed, it wasn't maniacal. It was warm and playful and, oh so very sexy...at least in Belle's book.

"But you're not the Dark One anymore." There was a hint of pride in her tone.

"Yes...but no one needs to know that." He lightly tickled her side, making her squirm and giggle.

Once he stopped, the real, happy smile on his face prompted her to lean up and place a kiss on his lips...and then his jaw. When she went to kiss his neck, he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She sat up a little more and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She was convinced she had done something he didn't like in her inexperience.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart." He ran his knuckles along her jaw. "That felt good."

"Why did you stop me then?" She asked in confusion.

"It felt _too_ good, dearie." He pulled her down for a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, he held her face gently in his hand and told her, "I plan on marrying you tomorrow and I'm keeping your virtue intact until then. The way I brought you here, to me, was...wrong." He admitted for the first time. "I will start our marriage off right by protecting your maidenhood until it is rightfully mine to take."

Belle was too choked up to come up with a response so she simply buried her face into the crook of his neck and held onto him just as tightly as he was holding her.


	8. Swear It

Belle awoke early the next morning only to find herself alone in bed. The previous night, Rumple had held her like he would never let her go and now... he was simply gone.

Sitting up in bed, Belle stretched her arms over her and that's when she noticed it. A single red rose laying on Rumple's pillow where his head should have been. It lay atop a small folded up note that had her name written on it.

 _***Belle,_

 _I've gone to the village in search of a minister. I will return in haste, dearie. There is breakfast waiting in the dining room and a present for you in my wardrobe._

 _I love you,_

 _Rumplestiltskin***_

Belle picked up the rose, smelling it's unique floral scent, her favorite, before placing a kiss on the parchment of Rumple's note before scrambling to the wardrobe to find his promised present. Throwing open the servant's doors, she found Rumple's gift to be the only article of clothing inside.

The dress was... stunning. Made of soft silk, it was a vibrant yellow that looked gold depending on which way the morning sun hit it. It was beautiful and she knew that Rumple intended it to be her wedding gown. This was actually happening. By the end of the day, she would be a married woman. The wife of Rumplestiltskin. Tomorrow, they awake in a new world. A world without ogres, or magical booby traps or magic at all. It was hard to wrap her mind around.

The rest of the morning passed in a bit of a happy blur. She found a lovely breakfast waiting for her as Rumple had promised. After that, she had prattled about the castle, not really sure what to do with herself. She had started about her daily routine of tidying up the castle until she realized that there was no point. The curse would be cast at midnight. She then found herself in the library but even her favorite books couldn't hold her interest.

Rumple didn't return until late afternoon and when he did, he gave her quite a fright...

He once again materialized in the library. That's right, materialized. The golden-hued skin, the claw-like fingers, the manic gleam in his eyes... it was all back. He looked the same as he had the previous day.

Belle couldn't help herself. A small panicked scream escaped her.

Rumplestiltskin appeared truly alarmed for a moment before realizing the problem. He pulled a glowing blue magic wand out of his vest pocket and tapped himself on the head with it. A silver shimmer encased him and when it faded, the Dark One vanished and the man Belle loved was once again standing before her, complete with wooden cane to support his mangled leg. To say she was confused was like saying that the Evil Queen only had a minor dislike for Snow White. It just didn't cover how she was feeling.

"Wh... what was all of that?" she finally managed to stutter out.

Rumple chuckled and slowly made his way over to his favorite armchair and took a seat. "Just because the Dark One is gone doesn't mean that I don't have magic hidden away within these walls, dearie." He patted his good knee to indicate that he wanted her to have a seat. She blushed a little but still sat as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "The minister wouldn't have believed that I was still the Dark One if I showed up looking like a crippled old spinner."

"You're not a crippled old spinner," Belle rested her head back against his shoulder. "Did he agree to come? And if he does how will you explain looking like this? I never want to see you as the Dark One again. I refuse to marry you in that form."

"Calm yourself, dearie." He kissed her temple. "I told him he was marrying two of my servants. I even promised that the Dark One wouldn't be in attendance. He will be here not long after nightfall."

Belle allowed herself to fully relax once again as her happiness at her impending nuptials returned. In a few hours time, she would be Rumplestiltskin's bride. "I love my dress, Rumple. Thank you, it's gorgeous." She turned her head and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," he told her huskily before leaning in for another kiss... but Belle stopped him.

"Swear to me that you'll never again be the Dark One." Even in her happiness, Belle needed to hear him say the words. "Please swear it, Rumple."

He was looking in her eyes when he responded, "I swear it, my Belle."

She smiled as she let him pull her in for his kiss.


	9. Vows

**Disclaimer:** _The wedding vows are the same as on the show (okay, I toyed with them a little bit) and are copyright © ABC/Disney. Anything taken directly from the script is in italics. This is a short chapter but the next one is very SMUTTY._

It wasn't long after nightfall that Belle and Rumplestiltskin stood together in front of the large picture window in the library to say their vows.

" _Rumplestiltskin, this love that we have, it's never been easy_ but _I've spent my life finding you_." Belle held his gaze as he held her hands in his own. "The monster's gone. The man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. And I love you for it. _Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket and sometimes the best teacup is chipped_. I vow to love you... in this world and the next."

The small hunched over old minister nodded at Rumple to let him know that it was his turn to speak.

Blinking away the tears that had gathered at Belle's vows, Rumple cleared his throat and began to speak his own, _"Belle, when we met, I wasn't just unloved and unloving, I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light to my life and chased away the distance between what I was and what I am._ I owe more to you than I can ever say. _How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know_ but I'll be forever grateful."

The minister turned to Belle. "Do you, Belle, take this man, Rumplestiltskin to be your wedded husband?"

"I will." She smiled as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

The minister turned to Rumple. "Do you, Rumplestiltskin, take this woman, Belle, to be your wedded wife?"

"Of course, I will." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Than I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Rumple wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning down, he took her lips in a kiss that went on so long that the poor old minister had to clear his throat to remind them that he was still in the room.

Reluctantly pulling away from his new bride, Rumple walked the minister to the castle doors. "Thank you," he passed the tiny little man a sack of coins.

"Oh, you're most welcome... Dark One."

Rumple's surprise must have shown on his face.

"I'm old, I'm not stupid, my boy." The minister chuckled as he pocketed the sack of coins. "Not to mention... your vows weren't what one would call subtle." The old man was way more observant than Rumple had given him credit for.

"Your secret is safe with me, dear boy." The minister pulled on his traveling cloak. "Go and enjoy married life." He winked before taking his leave of the castle.

Now that was a piece of advice that Rumplestiltskin fully intended to heed.


	10. Seeing Purple

When Rumple arrived in his quarters, his new bride was already waiting for him. Standing next to the bed, she had unpinned her beautiful auburn hair but she was still wearing her golden-yellow wedding gown. On her face, she wore a shy, nervous smile.

"You have nothing to fear from me, sweetheart." He slowly walked to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "You're already my wife, dearie. That's all I've ever wanted. We can wait to make love if that is your wish."

"No," she shook her head and said softly. "I want all of our firsts to happen here. The land without magic is for second chances."

Rumple grinned. Gods, he loved the way Belle's brilliant mind worked... almost as much as he loved the woman herself. She saw the world around her in such a unique and interesting way. He in no way deserved her but he would treasure her all the same.

Leaning down, he pressed a short kiss to her lips before pulling back and whispering firmly, "Turn around."

When she had done as instructed, Rumple began unbuttoning her dress at an agonizingly slow pace because he stopped to place whisper soft kisses on every new piece of skin as it was exposed to his eager gaze.

When Belle was nude before him, he instructed her to climb into bed while he took a step back to disrobe. When he joined her on the bed, he actually took his time examining the heart-stopping beautiful bare form of his wife. He was displeased when Belle blushed and moved to cover herself with her hands.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them gently to the mattress on either side of her head. "Don't hide yourself from me, wife," he growled as he hovered over her, a passionate fire burning in his eyes. "You are beautiful, my Belle, a goddess... and you shall be worshipped as such. His lips came down on hers in a bruising, possessive kiss.

Worship her Rumplestiltskin did. His fingers worked her body like she was his precious spinning wheel. Belle was withering beneath him, pleading when he slid inside for the first time, taking away her modesty. When she whimpered and a single tear escaped her eyes, he had stopped and given her time to adjust to the feeling of having a man between her legs. It wasn't but a few, short minutes later that the same woman who had shed a tear in pain began crying out in pleasure, encouraging him, sending him spiralling out of control in the best way possible.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled as he neared his peak.

Belle was in a pleasure induced delirium as she arched her hips up to met every one of his by now bruising thrusts, her body welcoming every inch of him. "You... I... I belong... to... you... RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" His name came out as a scream as her orgasm hit.

"And... I'm... yours, Belle." Her pleasure had sent Rumplestiltskin over the edge and he spilled himself inside of her.

After a moment, Rumple gently rolled off of her and laid on his back beside her. He pulled Belle to curl into his chest and laid a kiss on top of her head. "I love you, Belle," he said before closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Belle said before he felt her go stiff in his arms. "What is that?"

Opening his eyes, Rumple saw that a dark purple smoke was quickly filling the room. He glanced at the clock. Midnight... right on time. "That, sweetheart, is Regina doing something correctly for a change." He held her to him as they were engulfed by the Dark Curse.


	11. A Whole New World

The last thing Belle remembered was being held tightly in Rumple's arms as they were encased in purple smoke. When she awoke, she was still in his arms but the bed had changed... everything had.

"Are you alright, dearie?" Rumple's voice was thick with sleep.

Turning in his arms, she laid a soft kiss on her new husband's lips. "I'm fine... but I think we're here, the land without magic."

Belle was itching to explore but Rumple appeared to be in no hurry. "As I said, Regina finally did something correctly." He began laying soft kisses up and down her neck.

"Rumple," she moaned as his hand found its way to her breast. "Don't you want to see what's out there?"

"Later, sweetheart," he said as he pushed her onto her back. "Right now, I'd rather explore you." He moved to settle himself between her open thighs.

Belle let out a giggle that transformed into a moan when she felt his stiff desire rubbing against her. "You have the rest of your life to explore me," she pointed out.

"That's still not long enough, my Belle," he told her resolutely as he slid inside her.

It was a few hours later but they did eventually make it out of bed.

Their new existence was strange. Everything was so new... and yet it wasn't. Belle found herself with memories she knew that she shouldn't have. For example, when the clock beside the bed's numbers seemed to magically change, she knew that no magic was involved. It was being powered by electricity. Just yesterday, she would have had no idea what that was.

When she mentioned this odd phenomenon to her husband, he just chuckled. "It's another safeguard I built into the curse. I didn't want us at an ill-advantage when we first arrived."

While Belle was a tiny bit disturbed that Rumple had magically altered her memories, a much larger part of her was glad that he had had the foresight to do so... especially when she laid eyes on the contraption known as a bra.

Once they were appropriately dressed, they decided to take a stroll through their strange new world. Rumple had memories of owning some kind of shop.

The town, Storybrooke, was right on the ocean and really very charming, if not a bit colder than Belle was accustomed to.

When they arrived at the center of town. They discovered that Rumple's memories were correct. He did have a small shop... and Regina was standing outside the door, waiting for them.


	12. Upper Hand

"What does she want?" Belle instinctively moved closer to Rumple's side.

"Probably to gloat and to throw out a few threats that she'll never follow through with." Rumple gave the hand he was holding a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Remember, Belle, she has no magic here."

Regina's fashion sense seemed to have drastically changed in this land. Gone were the leather, feathers, and over the top jewelry. In their place were a sleek pencil skirt and tight white blouse. Her hair was chopped shorter and her lips and nails were blood red.

"Your Majesty," Rumple gave her a mocking bow of the head. "What can my wife and I do for you this morning?"

"It's mayor here, Mr. Gold," Regina corrected him. She turned and looked at Belle with a fake look of pity. "You married this old and broken spinner?" she asked condescendingly. "You poor dear. How awful your self-esteem must be."

Rumple felt his wife go stiff beside him. Belle released his hand and took a step closer to Regina. "No, I married the man who taught you everything you know. The man who still knows more than you ever will. You're here to show off your feathers and to try to make at least me scared of you. You didn't run me off when you tried to get rid of me when we first met and you do NOT scare me now, Regina. In this little power struggle, you have going on with my husband we both know who has the upper hand."

Regina fixed Belle with a frosty smile. "Such a feisty little thing you are – and loyal to boot. I wonder if you'd be so loyal if you knew how his first wife met her unfortunate end."

"Regina, my memory is telling me that you have an office and you should be at. It's inside the Town Hall building... that I do believe I own and rent to the local government. You should go before I decide to triple the rent."

"You better be careful, mayor." Belle surprised him when she smirked at Regina. "You have a job that people can vote you out of now. As I said, we both know where the power truly lies here in Storybrooke."

With one last scathing look in their direction, Regina stormed off.

Rumple unlocked the door of what turned out to be a pawnshop as he asked, "how did you know that I was the one who taught Regina magic?" He wasn't going to bring up Milah again unless she did. "I never told you about that, dearie." After they were both inside, Rumple closed the door and left the closed sign in the window.

Belle walked along the shelves, exploring as she always did. "Back at the castle, we had some books about human behavior. This one book was about dominance and body language. Regina never truly goes against you in any way that's more than petty. When you two speak, her head is always slightly bowed and she's always the first one to retreat. According to the book that I read, someone will only behave like that with certain types of people – a teacher/mentor or an ex-lover." Belle stopped and turned to look at him. "I know from experience how hard it is to enter your bed so I knew that meant that she had to be your student."

What kind of books had he stalked that library with?! Rumple now found himself very curious about what other reading material she may have gotten her pretty little hands on.

Belle discovered the teacup that she had chipped when she first moved into the castle as his maid; the teacup that he had cherished ever since. Her next words were spoken with a warm and open smile on her face. "You know that I love you, right, Rumple?"

"I don't deserve it but I know." He took a step closer to her. "I love you too, my Belle."

"Than, please, know that nothing you could tell me would ever change that fact and answer me honestly." She set the teacup on the counter and looked him in the eyes. "Is Milah dead? Did you kill your son's mother Rumplestiltskin?"


	13. No More Secrets

_She set the teacup on the counter and looked him the eyes. "Is Milah dead? Did you kill your son's mother, Rumplestiltskin?"_

"Yes, Milah is dead." Rumple bowed his head, unable to meet her gaze any longer. "And, yes, it was by my hand."

"Tell me what happened." There was no condemnation to Belle's tone. She was just after the truth like she always was.

Rumple led her to the back of the shop where there was a wooden work table and stools for them to sit. Against his better judgment, Rumple told his wife the entire story. He was honest. He told her about the magic bean, Killian Jones, he told her all of it.

"How will you tell Baelfire?" Belle's first reaction was to worry for the welfare of his son. "He has a right to know the truth about his mother."

"I told him that his mother was killed by pirates, what I believed at the time. Why do I need to tell him anything else?"

Belle just gave him that look. That look that she gave him when she knew he was wrong but was just going to let him figure it out for himself. But... that was the only look she gave him. There was neither anger or disgust on his wife's pretty face. He had just told her that he had crushed her predecessor's heart with his bare hand after ripping it from her chest and Belle didn't seem to be bothered by that fact. She was too good of a person to be unaffected. What was going on?

"When you first let me have access to the castle's library, I found your old journal hidden in the stacks," Belle would no longer meet his gaze and was now speaking more to her feet than to him. "I didn't read all of it," she rushed on. "The entry about Milah was just the page I had opened it to. I realized that I was invading your privacy and put the journal back where I found it. I don't like what you did, Rumple... but I do understand why you did it. I came to terms with it a long time ago. I know you. I love you. You would never hurt me. I don't fear you."

Rumple had to swallow down the lump that formed in his throat. She knew his darkest secret. Belle knew everything about him... and she still loved him. "Come here, sweetheart," he held out his hand to her. When she was within his reach, Rumple pulled her into his lap. He softly kissed her. "I love you, Belle. More than you'll ever really know, sweetheart."

"I love you, Rumple," Belle pulled back to look at him. "I love all of you. Not just the man who treats me like a queen but the man who's smart, manipulative, and sometimes a little too angry and caring for his own good. The man who, deep down, never thinks he's good enough for me. I know exactly who I married but I love you just the same. Hopefully, you realize that now and there will be no more secrets between us."

Rumple needed a moment to compose himself so he pulled her mouth down to his so he could kiss her. He put everything he had into the kiss, hoping that, maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to feel everything that he wasn't able to vocalize. "No more secrets, my perfect Belle." That was a promise that this time, he fully intended to keep.


	14. Democracy

"You sound chipper. I take it your child bride blindingly believed whatever story you managed to concoct?" Regina didn't even bother looking up from her paperwork. The Evil Queen, sitting at an expensive wooden desk, wearing a perfectly tailored pants suit doing paperwork was not a sight that was easy to digest. It looked wrong and yet right at the same time.

"A word of advice, dearie…" Rumple came to stand directly in front of the desk, leaning on his cane for support. "The next time you feel the urge to go divulging secrets... make sure that there's actually a secret to tell."

Regina finally looked up at him. She tried to conceal her surprise at the new information but Rumple knew his former pupil well enough to catch the startled way her brown eyes widened for a brief nanosecond before it was replaced with a look of cool indifference. "Well," she set her pen down, "it would appear that the little wife is more heartless than I had originally suspected. Are you keeping it in a box under your bed like the naughty little elf that you are?"

She was lashing out like a rat backed into a corner. This meant that he had the upper hand but he still wasn't going to let her speak about his Belle in that manner. Heartless was the last thing his wife could be called. If she had a fault it was that she cared too much.

"Unlike you, Madam Mayor, I don't have to literally steal a person's heart from their chest to convince them to warm my bed at night." He gave her a look of scathing pity. "How is the Huntsman, by the way? He's the Sherriff in this land if I'm not mistaken..." He cast his eyes down at the desk and caught a glimpse of the paperwork she was filling out. "Adoption papers, Madam Mayor? You know that's not a good idea. You scare small children... most adults as well."

Regina quickly flipped the papers over before fixing him with an icy glare. "Why are you here?"

"To collect this month's rent... and to inform you that Belle was researching property values on the internet last night. Marvel of a thing the internet is in a world without magic." He wore an amused smirk. "Anyway, Belle discovered that we've been charging you way less than this building's worth.

Starting next month, your rent will be tripled."

Regina jumped to her feet. "The only way Storybrook can afford that is by raising taxes!" She was almost yelling in her outrage. "The town will never accept that!"

"And next year's an election year," Rumple nodded. "Novel thing democracy is. All of the responsibilities of a monarchy but none of the power. I warned you once before... all magic comes with a price. In the old land, your price for the curse was your father's life. In this land, the price is that your power is no longer absolute or guaranteed. Unless you want to see me run against you in the next election, I'd advise you to steer clear of my wife. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Regina replied through gritted teeth.


End file.
